1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet made of synthetic resin or wood for use with a fork lift.
2. Description of Related Art
Pallets are made from wood or lumber and are also manufactured by injection or structural foam molding. Pallets are used for shipping and storage of loads throughout many industries such as the automotive, dairy, textile and general manufacturing industries. In many industries, such as retail distribution for example, pallets are used for shipping goods from a manufacturer to a distribution site and from the distribution site to an end user, such as a retail outlet.
Known pallets have four-way entry features allowing efficient handling from any orientation of the pallet by fork lifts and pallet jacks. Pallet loads are typically formed at a manufacturing site and the number and order of products or goods supported by each pallet is decided by the manufacturer in accordance with the manufacturer's operation.
However, pallets are also useful for distribution of products from a distribution center to an end user, such as retail outlet. It is inconvenient, however, to assemble a load at a distribution center on a pallet that will be shipped to an end user when the pallet load is to be made up of different goods from the same or different manufacturers.